Little Lessons
by xxivxo
Summary: Yosuke needs some instruction the way of intimacy. Yu is there to help every step of the way. YuxYosuke. -Warning: Yaoi-


_Little Lessons_

* * *

Yosuke was a bundle of nerves as he sat on the couch in the room that he had been in many times now.

"So uh…I really need your help with something man."

Fiddling with the sleeves of his long-sleeve shirt, the nervous teen took a few glances at the one who was concentrated on him completely now.

"What's wrong?"

The words that were floating in his mind were not ones that he ever thought he'd be asking of another guy. But in his counter argument, he kept assuring himself that it was only because he was his best friend, and he trusted him even with his own life.

So, for what he needed as a friend, he felt comfortable enough to entrust the idea to him.

Well, almost.

"I ah…I'm wanting to ask this girl out, cause I think she might like me."

"That's great. Who is it?"

Yosuke rubbed at the back of his head as he felt his nervousness starting to manifest itself through his mannerisms.

"Just this freshman."

"Ayeka?"

Of course he'd already know who it was. They wouldn't be best friends if they couldn't tell who they had their eyes on.

"Yeah."

"Well I'm sure she'll say yes."

That wasn't what the nervous teen was worried about. His anxiousness was more so growing because of what sort of activities would be implied to occur assuming she said yes.

"I'm not so worried about that man.."

"Then what is it?" Yu was sitting with one leg set up against the table near the couch as he looked at his friend with that normal look he _always_ had.

"I just ah…how the hell do I say this…" Light cheeks darkened visibly with a blush and the anxiousness became stronger. "I'm not really good with uh…kissing."

The last word was practically mumbled under his breath, and Yu had to lean over a bit and ask him to repeat it again.

"With what?"

"**KISSING**!"

Yosuke hadn't meant to yell it out, but he was becoming so embarrassed with every second. A tension grew with that yell and quickly disappeared as Yu simply tilted his head.

"So you want me to help you?"

Hearing the normal tone of his voice not swaying at all made Yosuke feel a bit calmer. The look in grey eyes showed nothing but intrigue and willingness.

"Well…it'd be embarrassing to ask one of the girls and they'd probably get the wrong idea." "I mean this isn't going to be weird either, I mean it will be I just, it's not like _**that**_."

"I get it."

They both remained quiet for a few minutes as if to take in the situation. The silence broke though whenever a slight weight shifted on the couch and Yu moved to sit closer to the other individual in the room.

"Just the basics?"

Yosuke felt his heart jump but he quickly nodded in reply. He didn't think he'd be able to speak in this instance, and soon he felt a warm breath moving closer to his own face.

For a moment, he was thinking it was just going to be an odd sensation, like the times that he had practiced on his hand (yes he shamelessly had, he was that desperate). However, the way lips boldly pressed onto his own made him feel a shock run through him. It was strange yet amazing how the other tilted his head in just the right way, letting their lips meet _just the __**right**__ way_.

Their lips lingered together, slowly moving apart less than a minute later, though it had felt like much longer.

"Think you can manage to do that without screwing it up?"

For a moment, Yosuke's mind had stopped. But the inner clocks began reeling again when he saw how grey eyes were staring at him closely still.

"Oh uh-yeah no problem. Thanks a lot man." With a pat on the other's leg, he quickly moved up off the couch and retrieving his own personal space. "I should head out, but I'll let you know how it goes."

Two days later, Yosuke asked out the freshman after they shared a nice bento lunch together. Yu had prepared it for them to share, though it didn't go without a heavy insistence from Yosuke that he at least let him treat his friend out to food at Junes later as repayment.

It was a nice feeling, having someone like you back. The girl was cute too, her eyes were nice, and her lips were small but nice, he guessed. He wasn't really sure how to describe it. After he had asked her, she had that look as if to signal for him to make his move.

It was odd though because he hadn't felt as nervous as he had when he had just kissed his best friend a few nights before. When he leaned in, he wasn't sure where to put his hands so they just stayed in his lap. The way she had kissed him back was soft and almost like she was waiting. For what he didn't know. Maybe for him to make more moves or to maybe be more forceful?

Later that afternoon, he was finally able to voice the oddness to the one he knew he could trust.

"It was really weird. She like just sat there after we kissed, and when we did it again, she still sat there almost like she was waiting for something."

Yu finished swallowing the bit of steak that was on the skewer before replying. "She probably wanted to make-out."

Yosuke half-choked on his own piece of steak as he then sighed heavily. "God she moves fast."

"I could be wrong. She could also just like being submissive."

Practically folding into pieces where he sat, Yosuke ran both his arms over his head as he laid his face down on the table. "Girls are too complicated. I'm starting to see why Kanji was thinking of switching teams."

With a shrug, Yu finished his steak before he grinned slightly. "I could always give you another lesson."

The blush that appeared on fair-skin cheeks was hidden as he still kept his head down.

"That would be great. Can I come over now?"

"Since when have you ever had to ask?"

The setting is pretty much the same as the first time. Their bodies sitting on the couch and Yosuke doesn't seem to be as nervous as a few nights ago. When he feels a hand starting to move up along his cheek, he feels his heart rate jump up a notch.

"Assuming she's more into the dominance thing, you're going to have to be a little forceful."

"O-Oh?"

"Start by just putting your hand on her face or maybe along the back of her neck. And sometime during the kiss, you should feel how your body reacts and let it move on its own." Leaning in slowly, Yu let his lips slowly run over the other's, letting their lips press together for a few moments just as he let his hand start to trace down that cheek where it had been resting. "Don't overthink it. _Just relax_."

Yosuke felt himself melting a little at how the words were being whispered so softly yet alluringly at the same time. The warmth in that breathing stayed for but a moment and it stopped as their lips met again.

The hand that was along his cheek traced along the side of his neck, teasing just at the top of his right shoulder. The movement was lost though when he felt a sudden swipe of tongue at his lower lip. The suddenness of the action made him make a small noise of surprise, and it was enough for his lips to move apart. Yu took the initiative, letting his tongue slide inside as he let their tongues run together.

Yosuke was blushing full force as he tried to go along with the alteration of just simple kissing. The way it felt to actually be _eager_ for his best friend to continue made his heart beat become so uneven. The argument that the want for this to go further was _just_ for learning purposes to use with his girlfriend later on was steadily becoming a lose-lose situation.

The losing became even clearer as his hands reached out to grip at the front-side of a grey shirt. Fingertips pulled, dragging the other closer as their heads were now tilting more, letting their mouths part as their lips traced over and against one another for longer intervals.

Yu found it intriguing how the situation was actually proving to be rather intense and almost like a turn-on. Of course, they were teenagers so it was only natural that they'd get turned on over pretty much anything. But this, _this_ was certainly a feeling that he'd never felt before during previous make-out sessions with girls. This feeling was far too strong and demanding.

It was just as Yosuke felt the other starting to push him back, their bodies falling more so against the couch cushions and their bodies aligning together vertically that he withdrew from the kiss.

"I think I got the idea."

With a hand resting as the only thing holding them apart, Yosuke stared up at his friend as he tried to calm his breathing.

A soft chuckle was given in reply as Yu was smirking a little.

"I can tell."

The next few days after that, both teens had trouble getting that sensation that was felt when their lips touched out of their minds. Even more so for Yosuke, because whenever he did finally make out with his girlfriend, that same crashing of emotions and intensity just wasn't present. His movements were almost forced, and he just couldn't fully relax and fall into the moment.

The girlfriend was more than pleased though, and it seemed as if she already wanted to progress even further just a week after they had reached the level of making out. It was as he had her on top of him, his hands had gradually slid down to cup her ass. She made a noise, letting her own hands start to move to the button of his jeans.

For some reason, Yosuke got nervous. It wasn't really a good nervous either. A twinge of uneasiness and a slither of regret even work its way into him, and he was more than grateful whenever he heard his cell phone start to ring. It broke up the moment, causing her to slide off him as his jeans were about to be unzipped.

"You should answer it. Could be important." Taking the phone off the table nearby, she handed it to him just as he looked to the name on the screen.

"Hey partner what's up?"

Ayeka scrunched up her face oddly at what he had said.

"I don't know, I just got this weird feeling that I should call you."

"Miss me?"

"No."

Yosuke's face fell a bit but he knew it was said as a joke. He coughed lightly to recover. "Well I'm fine so.."

"Your voice doesn't sound normal."

"Shut up man, I'm with Ayeka right now."

The line fell silent for a moment before Yu finally intervened. "You sound awkward. It sounds like you need more lessons."

"You might be right about that."

"Look, if you need to leave you can. I probably should head home soon anyways since my mom wants to go somewhere later."

"Oh ahaha..no problem. I'll call you later."

"Yeah okay." She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek that didn't have his cell phone attached to it.

The second she was gone and the front door was heard closing, Yosuke practically yelled into the phone.

"She tried to grab my junk man!"

Yu could be heard facepalming on the other end.

Not even an hour later, Yosuke was pacing in the guest room of the Dojima residence.

"I'm cool with the whole wanting to touch my dick thing. It's not that. I just, I don't know what it _feels_ like for someone else to do it."

The other was just lounging on the couch, staring over at him quite amused.

"Like, I know how it feels when I do it to myself. I know how to do that, to uh you know…" Yosuke blushed as he didn't want to just verbalize such a dirty thing even though his thoughts were already dirty enough as is. "And then I'm going to have to do it to her and I just, crap."

Yu moved, leaning up from the couch before simply walking over to the one who was in mid-step. He grabbed onto his shoulder, stopping him in place. Brown eyes looked up quickly but the skinny frame was then pushed back against the wall.

A hand was already sliding down, undoing the buttons on a pair of dark orange jeans. Yosuke swallowed dryly, caught up in staring at the one who was unzipping his pants and then letting the palm of his hand rub over an intimate area hidden beneath boxers.

"You'll probably be kissing too while this goes on." Yu muttered lowly just as he leaned his head in to catch a pair of lips that were rather hasty to respond.

Yosuke felt like he should've felt weird, especially since his best friend who was a **guy** had his hand in his pants and was rubbing on his dick to get him hard, which was hardly taking any time to happen. But he strangely didn't feel _strange_ at all. His body was falling into line with the movements, his hands resting against the wall as his head moved in sequence with how their lips met. Tongues ran across lips, tasting one another again as they had a few days beforehand.

The hand that was rubbing already felt a more than evident hardness. Yu let his fingertips change course, slipping past the elastic waistband to tug out the full length. His thumb rubbed at the tip, his long fingers then tracing down the length to get a firm grip on it.

Their lips parted as the taller figure withdrew in order to speak. His words dragged over the other's lips as his hand began to move in every way that was _right_.

"If she knows what she's doing, she'll probably do something like this. Playing with the tip, gripping and running her fingers over to tease you." Yosuke was so caught up in staring, hearing, and just feeling every ounce of what his friend said, it made him shudder. The pleasure could already be felt just from how their eyes locked gazes. "Even if she doesn't know what she's doing though, girls are teases either way so you're bound to feel something."

"How many girls have touched you?" The question was not something Yosuke had planned on asking, but it had randomly worked its way into his mind and slipped out.

"Only a few. I'm very picky about who touches me." The hand gripped a bit harder, starting to move more roughly to make a quicker friction that made Yosuke scratch at the wall. "And before you ask, I've only ever touched two girls."

A blush was ever-present as words to form answers kept being spoken so low it was almost a whisper but still forceful enough to be a statement. It made the one being touched bite back moans, yet even as he tried to restrain them a few escaped.

Yu stood there, steadily working his best friend to his release. It was very difficult not to take the interaction the wrong way, but he was still growing immensely turned on from how this was playing out. He'd heard the other groan in battles, but this type of noise was much different. He made his hand move in the way that he knew got himself off. The want to emit more of those moans from his friend led him to lean forward, brushing his lips across his cheek before reaching the pulse point at his neck.

The way the hand had been moving before was teasing enough, but this escalated to a sensation that was unbearable. Yosuke already found himself starting to reach that point. His hands clutched, the lower part of his body starting to react as he felt pleasure course through him. As a dark blush was present, moans ran past his lips as he found himself unable to hold back. His hips bucked forward, letting himself fall into that intense feeling as he began to release into his friend's hand.

Yu let the other calm down a little before he withdrew his hand. He smirked slightly while moving into the bathroom nearby, washing off his hands as he could hear the other trying to recompose himself. He could feel how hard he was himself, but luckily the way he had his pants and boxers aligned he was able to keep it hidden.

"I'm sure you've seen enough porn to know how to touch her right?"

"Oh uh yeah. I've got that covered."

"What about eating her out?"

Yosuke blushed at the sudden question which was very forward. He was still in the midst of recovering from how his best friend had just given him a hand job, and he had actually finished in such a short time. The prospect of suffering even more embarrassment today was not something he thought he could handle.

"It's just using your tongue and stuff right?"

"In a way. Some girls like to still rub on their clit though or to still be fingered in between using your tongue."

All the information was making Yosuke feel like he should be writing this down in a notebook or something.

"You'll just have to see what she likes, just experiment." Yu moved back over to the couch, laying on it looking as unfazed as ever. "And when she gives you a blow job, well that's pretty self-explanatory."

"I just hope she doesn't bite." Yosuke was managing to calm down more now as they were falling into more of just a general guy talk.

"You'll never know until she tries it."

Yosuke found out not even a week later.

Over a span of three days they had gone from giving hand jobs, groping, and rubbing to oral sex.

Initially, Yosuke was a little scared to be in between a girl's legs. Granted, he had always been more than happy to watch porn about it. It took him a little time, but he was finally able to work out the kinks and get her to finish.

Although, it had been more difficult when she went to give him a blow job.

It wasn't that she had done anything wrong. Thankfully, she hadn't used her teeth too much, but for some reason he just couldn't finish like he always thought he would've if he ever had a girl suck on him. It was as he closed his eyes, feeling his imagination starting to work at dangerous levels that he finally found himself starting to grow close to that feeling.

The vision of grey eyes staring up at him from below, those lips clasped around his entire dick, sucking it the way that he knew it should be done-it made Yosuke groan uneasily. He found the fantasy too tempting, his thoughts working even harder to progress to realms that shouldn't be allowed. Within two minutes time he had finished, and he felt a sudden strangeness about even having his girlfriend touch or kiss him.

It concerned Yosuke, because he had to close his eyes to think about a _guy_ while getting a blow job from a girl. The one thing he had always been dreaming about ever since he first touched himself, it was all crushed in an instant by his best friend.

"It went good, so good that she wants to actually _do it_."

"Wow really? Congrats."

They sat in the Junes food court the next afternoon. Yosuke was sipping at his melon soda as he was trying not to sound displeased with the idea.

"How was your first time dude? Like, did you actually enjoy it or?" The auburn-haired teen had heard horror stories and it was making him paranoid. The fact that he might not even be attracted to his girlfriend now too made his paranoia overly exaggerated.

"It was all right. I should've waited until I felt more of a connection with the person. We were just driven by our hormones." With a shrug, he picked up a chip or two just as he stared over at the other curiously. "Having second thoughts?"

Yu felt a twinge in his heart as he saw those brown eyes show a hint of uncertainty. Though the other might've voiced otherwise, it was clear that he wasn't entirely keen on the idea of sleeping with his girlfriend. That prospect made him a little happy for some reason, probably more so because he was actually growing to enjoy their little lessons.

Although, the lessons were starting to become problematic. It had made him have to resort to touching himself more than he usually would. And every time he had, he'd have to imagine the one sitting across from him. Those moans would always be recalled, and he would find his hand already slipping into his pants before he could think properly.

Shaking off the thoughts before they started to turn him on in a public setting, Yu rested his head on his hand while watching his friend.

"Crap I don't know. I wanna do it but I don't know, _**I don't know**_." Yosuke kept repeating the same line over and over again as he sipped at his soda almost frantically.

"If you're not sure then don't do it."

Yosuke wanted to go along with that idea. But he knew if he didn't do it, then he'd probably never be able to shake off this strange feeling about the one staring at him in that instance.

"I should do it though. I mean I might not get another chance like this for a while." Most of the girls in town didn't really like him, so he was already lucky to have had a chance with his girlfriend.

"True. Finding someone who can stand you is quite a task."

"Shut up man!"

The night finally arrived when the plan had been made for the couple to go through with it. They were in the midst of making out, shirts being tugged off, and it was just as the girl tugged off her skirt that Yosuke felt an overwhelming desire to stop.

He could feel her staring up at him almost expectantly, and his hands started to move to tug off her panties. About halfway down her legs, he stopped moving the fabric and looked away. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her naked body.

"Ayeka, I can't do this."

She looked confused and began to sit up.

"Are you not ready or do you just not like me or…?"

"I don't really know what it is."

"Oh."

Grabbing a nearby blanket, he moved it over her body before he let himself look at her again.

"You're really pretty, and nice, and sweet, and great, and everything I _should_ want in a girl. I would normally want to do this, but I just really don't. And I wouldn't want to do that to you if my heart wasn't really in it."

Smiling, she simply waved it all off.

"It's not a big deal. I do think you're cute Yosuke, but I really kind of just wanted a boyfriend to have one. I wouldn't want to make you do this if you don't really want to though."

Feeling a wave of relief, he started to grab his shirt and other belongings as she got dressed in her own way.

"Well it was fun."

"Yeah it was."

The escape was made about ten minutes after they had recomposed themselves and ended their conversation and relationship properly. He was in a hurry, practically running across town to the proper neighborhood as it neared nine in the evening.

His mind, body, and heart already knew what he wanted. Subconsciously, his feet led him to the right place. Standing at the door, he knocked on it loudly, knowing that only one or two people could possibly be home since Dojima's car was not present outside.

Only one person came to the door though.

"Yosuke what are you doing here? I thought you were out with Ayeka?"

Saying nothing in return, Yosuke simply moved inside past him, closing the front door and then grabbing his friend's arm to drag him upstairs. Once they were in the confines of the bedroom, the tension elevated. Yu stood across from him expectantly while Yosuke was trying to calm himself.

"I thought you were supposed to be having-"

"**We were**." Yosuke cut in quickly. "Just let me get this out."

Yu remained silent as he stared at the other.

"We were going to do it. She was laying there ready to do it, but I couldn't _make_ myself do it. I didn't even really _want_ to do it. I don't know why, and I don't know how all of this happened." He trailed off for a second while thinking of what else to say, and all he could come up with was the truth which made him far too nervous and his whole body became warm. "All I know is that every time me and her did things, I always thought about _**you**_."

The tension remained for a few moments, but it slowly disappeared as Yu began to cross the room to where his friend stood. Yosuke was looking away, his cheeks red as he tried to stop being so nervous. As he heard footsteps, his brown eyes looked up, catching the gaze of grey that was now drawing closer.

The moment they were within a mere foot of one another, Yu lifted his hands to grab at fair-skinned cheeks that were darkened. His head moved in quickly, pulling them both into a rough kiss just as Yosuke made a sound of surprise, but he returned the kiss just as forcefully. Their bodies faltered back, slamming into the door as the one stuck in between let his hands grip at the shirt that hung loosely to hide a defined chest.

Their lips met repeatedly, growing more intense, their bodies pressing together more intimately as if to say all the things that words alone could no longer say. They let themselves taste one another, finally being able to make moans of approval, letting themselves enjoy the moment and become completely lost in it.

Yu tore away from the kiss, moving back to the spot on the fair-skin neck that he had always wanted to completely devour into but he never allowed himself to before. His teeth sunk in, biting, his mouth clamped down to suck roughly and to make those moans and gasps that he loved to hear be heard. His hands moved, gripped at the hips of the other to keep him planted against the wall as their hips rubbed together making both of them hard within seconds.

"Let _**me**_ show you the _last lesson_ then."

Yosuke moaned just from those words alone. His world was becoming hazy, hands gripping almost desperately at the shirt in his grasp. The bites became harder, marks forming on his skin as he felt hot breaths moving from his neck and back up to devour his lips once again.

Hands were reaching for shirts, tugging them off, trying to get to the point that they hadn't fully reached previously. They'd managed to move away from the wall, ending up on the bed as Yu had ran three fingers past pink lips, watching as his friend sucked on them thoroughly.

"Tell me what you've learned from our lessons."

Whenever fingers were removed, it gave the one who was supposed to answer the opportunity to do so. Yosuke already had his legs spread, the other sitting in between them and now letting fingers run down to trace along his entrance. The tip of one finger pushed in, and he gasped just as he finally spoke.

"I can't, stop thinking about you for one."

Yu half-smiled, half-smirked as he moved the finger further into the warm tightness.

"Neither can I." The finger slipped in and out slowly for starters, gradually moving deeper. Once it had brushed over something that made an obviously rougher moan to be heard, a second finger was pushed in as well. "Tell me what else, because we've had three lessons now."

"When I touch myself-_ah_-I think about you-_do that again_."

The smile became a full smirk as Yu let a third finger move inside to stretch and continuously rub against that spot every time the digits moved inside deeply. The other was already crumbling before his eyes, but he let his fingers withdraw before he crawled up the other's body, letting the tip of his dick run over pink lips.

"You have one more answer to give me."

Never having sucked a guy before, Yosuke tried to go off what his imagination had shown to him, as well as porn for reference. The idea was lost to him though as he let his tongue lick first, over the tip, running down the length of it just as his mouth moved over it. The subtle sounds of uneasy breathing formed into low groans and it made him suck a little harder, only to have a hand press on his shoulder.

Yu withdraw back, seeing his dick was more than coated with enough saliva for what he was planning on doing. Moving back to his original position, he stared at the other, not even having to voice his question again as the other answered.

"I want you to fuck me."

The words caused him to blush after he spoke them, but he was more than turned on from everything that had just transpired whether it be from a few weeks before or in that very moment. Feeling something hard press at his entrance, it was clearly much bigger too. Knowing what was happening, he let himself give in, trying to relax as he felt that significant difference in size from the fingers before pushing entirely into him.

"It's my turn to tell you what I've learned."

Their eyes never strayed from one another as they remained in that position for a few moments during the adjusting period. Yu hovered over the other, both hands resting on skinny hips to use for support as he let himself talk in a way that Yosuke had never heard before. It was low, sexy, and it went straight to his erection that was already achingly hard.

"Kissing you made me want more, because I can never want to stop kissing you."

Yu pulled out, only to push back in again seconds later. It went slow at first, slowly building up to a steady rhythm that was clearly causing more than enough friction for them as they were taking sharp breaths tinted with moans.

"Touching you made me touch myself over you, only to think about you sucking me off."

The words were so obscene, but it was showing such a vivid imagery in Yosuke's mind. Not to mention, he had the other's dick inside of him in that same instance. His hands reached up, gripping at a pair of shoulder blades, tracing downward to find a grip as the thrusts were becoming rougher than before. Skin slapping on skin was picking up, and the air around them became heated as their bodies felt constant rushes of pleasure.

"After you would suck me off, I would think about fucking you, _just like this_."

With the last three words of that statement being dragged out in a way that screamed of nothing but temptation, Yosuke used the little strength he had left, moving his hands into grey strands of hair to bring their mouths together in a kiss that was as heated as the atmosphere around them.

The passion was elevating, growing with each thrust forced into that tightness. Their kiss became deeper, one hand moving to grip at the erection between their bodies, the other hand gripping harder at a hip as everything was starting to build to reaching utter ecstasy. Their mouths slipped apart, letting rough words be spoken against their lips as the sounds of skin slapping on skin became louder.

"Yu, please just-"

"I will."

Yosuke never let his eyes stray as he hit his peak moment. His body trembled, being overcome with the sensation of pleasure as his dick began to release strands of white over fingertips that were still moving in time with the thrusts.

It was only a few moments later that Yu made one final movement, letting himself push entirely into the warmth that was clamping down onto him. It made him groan, uttering moans as he stared down into brown eyes. All of his cum released, filling the one who he had just took part in such a passion with.

They stayed closely against one another as the moment left them calm, trying to gather their steady breathing pattern again. It left Yosuke content, yet he felt a stirring in himself as steel grey eyes were looking down at him in a captivating way.

"Have anything else to teach me partner?"

"So much that you won't be able to walk straight for a long time."

Yu smirked before letting a smile take its place. He wasn't going to lie about what other intentions he already had for the evening.

Yosuke sputtered and blushed but didn't seem to complain after they started a new lesson.

_~ fin._


End file.
